


Fan Art: The Box of Chocolates

by Mizmak



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Deleted Scene: Aziraphale's Bookshop 1800 (Good Omens), Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:27:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25059979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mizmak/pseuds/Mizmak
Summary: From the scene not filmed: 1800, Crowley brings Aziraphale a box of chocolates for the opening of the bookshop...what might have happened....Acrylic painting on canvas, 11" x 14"
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 67





	Fan Art: The Box of Chocolates




End file.
